Kado (Kado: The Right Answer)
Kado is a structure that features in Kado: The Right Answer. History Kado (カド) was the name given to a 'boundary unit' created by the Anisotoron who were native to the other-dimensional world of Novo where perception was made of 37 dimensions. It was said there was no need for want among the Anisotropic beings with the only thing they could want being emotions and experience. Long ago, they were noted to had been responsible for the creation of the universe where Earth was created that was to serve as the cocoon for the creation of new life in humanity. Among their kind, there was some division on their interaction with this nascent universe as some desired bringing humanity into the Anisotropic realm in order to directly encounter their experiences whilst the naturalists believed that mankind of its lower dimension should be left alone to flourish and grow. Yaha-kui zaShunina was part of a faction that sought the experiences of humans no matter the cost and decided on an ambitious plan in elevating humanity to bring them to the Anisotropic. As such, he took the Kado structure and actualised it into the universe where he felt that he had much to offer mankind through advancement. Upon arriving, he took corporeal form that was based on the natives of Earth making him appear human. The large structure suddenly manifested in the sky near Haneda Airport where it landed whilst a plane was on the runway. This plane was not destroyed but engulfed by the Kado with its crew and passengers being unharmed. Yaha-kui zaShunina sought to solve Earth's energy concerns by offering an infinite power source from his home with these being the Wam (ワム Wamu) . This was meant to be his gift to humanity in order to achieve universal achievement though this sparked tension with the United Nation's until zaShunina revealed how anyone could create a Wam thus removing any competition for control over the resource. Afterwards, he showcased the next Anisotropic device that was the Sansa that altered perception of existence which he managed to spread through the media. Finally, he revealed to Shindoh his third gift that was the Nanomis-hein where he confessed that he wanted humanity to ascend into the Anisotropic world. Shindoh refused leading to zaShunina revealing his true intention of forcing this transformation regardless of mankind's desire leading to him intending to kill the human negotiator. However, he was stopped by Saraka Tsukai who was shown to be a fellow Anisotropic being and part of the naturalist faction that opposed direct interference with humanity. Despite her power, she was overpowered by zaShunina as she had surrendered part of her abilities to allow among humanity but was saved by Shindoh who was badly wounded as a result. Tsukai managed to escape with Shindoh though zaShunina created a clone copy of him to continue his plans to change the world. ZaShunina used his facsimile of Shindoh that had the originals complete personality and memories to distribute the Nanomis-hein to the world. After this was done, he began the process of taking Earth into the Anisotropic with Kado expanding to engulf the entire world. Overview In appearance, Kado resembled a giant golden cube with intricate patterns on its surface. The large structure measured up to 2 miles on all sides with it resembling a giant cube. The structure served as a mid-way point between the universe and the native dimension of Ansiotoron. It possessed the processing functions to cross the boundaries between reality that were highly exclusionary. Though it was able to cross over, it was impossible to remove all fractions and discord from the process with this being known as Fregonics. The exterior could allow objects to pass through and enter into the cube. Within side Kado was a large internal chamber that could store large vehicles such as passenger planes. The boundary unit could manifest a small cube shaped person of itself that was also referred to as Kado. This version could be used to absorb items for analysis and replicate them. The machine was also capable of discerning through information and translating languages. It was capable of replicating objects and even create copies of living people that had their complete memories thus allowing it to replace individuals that were killed. Among the objects within Kado included: *'Wam' : this was a device that resembled a pair of spheres which drew energy from the Anisotropic realm with it capable of being converted to the human universe through the Kado thus forming an infinite source of energy. These hand-held spheres were composed of macromolecules with the two components operating as a positive and negative pole with them conducting energy when an electrode was attached to it. The closest equivalent was refined plastics though the Wam was capable of universal use as they required no fuel nor did they produce pollution or C02. Despite their appearance, their internal shape contained the form of Kado and though seemingly one form but wee actually six individual shapes that were actually shattered fragments of common shapes. Though complex tools, Wams were said to be able to be replicated by human means with it not being a question of technical ability but rather mental conception with ordinary objects being able to be turned into a Wam. *'Sansa' : this was a device that resembled a brain that when viewed allowed a person to understand Anisotropic space and its multiple 37 dimensions. It gave the capacity to do many things simultaneously but linking with the various versions of a person across the various dimensions. A consequence of this higher state of being was that it eliminated the necessity of sleep allowing people to sleep but as a luxury rather than to rest their physical bodies. The Sansa was said to be too complex for mankind to replicate. *'Nanomis-hein' : a spherical machine that had a partially covered surface with an internal core and the user simply tapped the floating exterior as if it were a keyboard. In simplistic terms, it could manipulate gravity allowing it to make objects heavy or light but it could also alter the state of reality allowing time to speed up for a person where they experienced 70 hours in the span of seconds. Other lifeforms such as humans that were brought into the boundary unit's interior could not be immediately released but had to be prepared for returning to mainstream reality. The speed of the operation depended on the mass of the subject with it taking days to months to accomplish. However, a single person could go through the process with the dedicated resources of Kado and be released after 2.74 hours. Though referred to as a boundary unit that allowed for travel between dimensions, Kado was also capable of achieving the means of bringing entire planets through the boundary and into the Anisotropic dimension. Occupants *'Yaha-kui zaShunina' : Notes *Kado was created by Mado Nozaki where it featured in the setting of Kado: The Right Answer. Appearances *''Kado: The Right Answer'': External Links *Kado: The Right Answer Wiki Entry Category:Buildings Category:Technology Category:Kado: The Right Answer Category:Mado Nozaki